Perdóname
by Atori-chan
Summary: Tsukasa le ha sido infiel a Tsukushi, y él ha decidido contárselo. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos cuando llevan 15 años de casados y con hijos? Mi primer fic de HYD.
1. Capítulo 1

_Notas iniciales: para aquellos que leen mi fic "Matrimonio de conveniencia" podéis ver, que éste fic es como una copia pero más simple._

_Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Amrita, quien me animó a publicarlo en su página dedicada exclusivamente a este manga. _

**-PERDÓNAME -**

_Capítulo 1_

.-¡basta! No quiero oír más, Domyoji. Esta vez te has pasado…

.-lo siento…-decía el hombre totalmente desesperado- Tsukushi yo…

.-no me llames Tsukushi…-cortándole fríamente- para ti soy Makino…

.-¿qué? Pero ¿Qué dices?

.-que estoy harta… siempre, siempre fuiste celoso y posesivo. Nunca me dejabas relacionarme con otros chicos… ni siquiera pude tener un pequeño sentimiento llamado amor… ¡nada! Y en cambio tú… tú… puedes tener una aventura con nada más y nada menos que Sakurako Sanjo…

.-ya te dije que…

.-no Domyoji… sé que Sakurako está enamorada de ti… me lo dice repetidas veces… y ella es una mujer muy atractiva y tal como la quiere tu madre… de tu clase social… así que espero que seáis felices…-dirigiéndose a la habitación de matrimonio para empaquetar sus cosas.

.-no, Tsukushi, espera…-cogiéndola del brazo.

.-¡suéltame! –zafándose de él y empezando a llorar.

Tsukasa se quedó parado al verla con lágrimas. Si hay algo que adoraba de su Tsukushi, era la enorme vitalidad que poseía.

.-te odio…-dijo finalmente dejando al hombre en completo estado de shock, como había pasado hace tiempo.

Y se había ido de su lado. Abandonándolo y abandonando todo cuando había hecho durante los 15 años que llevaban casados. ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota¿Por qué habría aceptado ir con aquel socio de copas¿Por qué había aceptado los encantos de Sakurako cuando en realidad no sentía nada por ella¿Por qué había pensado que al contárselo a Tsukushi ella lo entendería de buena manera¿Es que acaso había olvidado el temperamento que ella solía tener a pesar de la edad?

.-¡MIERDA! –descargando su rabia, a medida que tiraba con un florero que había en la sala.

Por una gran puerta aparecieron 5 niños, aunque el que estaba en el medio no tenía pinta de niño, sino más bien de adolescente.

.-papá¿qué te pasa? –dijo el mayor.

.-¿a qué vino ese grito? –la única niña que había.

Él los miró y agachó la cabeza. Aún por encima le había todazo la peor parte. Contar el desagradable acontecimiento.

Yamato, Ruki, Kouji, Koichi, Takeru, acercaos… tengo que daros una mala noticia.

Pasados unos días, en una pequeña casa, pero bien acomodada para el estilo de gente de clase media.

.-yo creo que deberías reconsiderarlo… -le había dicho un hombre muy alto y atractivo, casi, solamente casi, inexpresivo.

.-no lo entiendes, Rui Hanazawa…. sabes perfectamente que Domyoji siempre ha sido un posesivo celoso… y ¿no tengo el mismo derecho a enfadarme con él, más siendo cuando se acostó con Sakurako¿No te parecen razones suficientes para dejarlo?

.-lo sé y te entiendo… pero¿no recuerdas lo mucho que tuvisteis que pasar para estar juntos? Y piensa en tus hijos. No puedes dejarlos así. Tsukasa no es capaz de arreglárselas con el trabajo y los niños al mismo tiempo…

.-Yamato es el mayor, él puede ocuparse perfectamente de los niños…

.-¿y tú quieres que tus hijos crezcan sin el cariño de una madre?

.-Rui Hanazawa, no juegues con eso… -con desagrado- sabes bien que no me gusta dejarlos… pero también debo pensar en mi bienestar¿no te parece? Ya desde que entré en Etoku he estado viviendo entre el miedo y la pesadilla por culpa de Domyoji. Cierto que estos años que hemos pasado juntos han sido maravillosos, muy buenos… demasiado buenos, diría yo… pero Domyoji es un hombre atractivo de una clase alta, y yo no soy nada para llegar donde está él… ¿y no recuerdas que su madre no lo aprobaba?

.-eso es agua pasada… por favor, regresa con él…

.-nunca lo haré… antes preferiría estar contigo Rui Hanazawa… tendría que haberme decidido por ti, haber insistido… ¡Ah! Lo siento… sé que aún Shizuka y tú estáis… -se calló viendo como se ponía serio- lo siento…

La relación que Shizuka y Rui llevaban era algo extraño. Unos días se comportaban como pareja y otros como si fueran amigos solamente, ya que Shizuka no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Rui, y éste le esperaba desde hacía más de 15 años, aún con ese amor presente.

.-debo irme… tengo trabajo aún pendiente… -cogiendo su chaqueta y se levanta.

En la entrada.

.-por favor, no hagas sufrir más a Tsukasa, él te quiere mucho aunque no te lo creas.

Y con esas palabras se fue del inmueble dejando a la mujer confusa. Miró el interior. El piso de su hermano. Había decidido quedarse a vivir con él desde el día en que había abandonado la gran mansión donde vivía con Tsukasa.

Su vista se encontró con una foto y la cogió entre sus manos. Era una foto de familia, de la familia que Tsukasa y ella habían formado. Allí estaban ellos, junto a sus 5 hijos. Los gemelos Kouji y Koichi de 11 años al lado de Tsukasa, a Yamato de 14 años junto a Ruki de 10 años al lado de ella. Y finalmente, al pequeño Takeru de 8 años en el regazo de su padre, los dos sonriendo felizmente.

A su mente llegaba una y otra vez imágenes de cómo le había conocido, su primer beso con él, aunque accidentado, sus primeras navidades juntos… Aunque en esa época no eran novios formales ni nada. Había tardado tanto. Él por orgullo y ella porque no quería aceptarlo.

Y finalmente, ella fue la que se declaró con todo el mundo delante.

.-basta ya Tsukushi… no debes pensar en él… se ha acabado y no hay nada más que hablar…

Una semana después.

.-hola tía Tsubaki…

.-pero cuánto ha crecido mi sobrinito… -cogiendo al pequeño en brazos- deja que te vea... pero si estás hecho todo un hombre….

.-hola tía¿qué te trae por aquí? –apareciendo el mayor.

.-vengo a visitar a vuestro padre. Rui me ha telefoneado y me lo ha contado todo.

El joven agachó la cabeza dolorido. Pensar que sus padres estaban separados era algo que le destrozaba. Sólo su novia, Sora, la heredera de la familia en el arte del ikebana, podía consolarla.

.-no te preocupes. Voy a hablar con tu padre y ya verás como ese hermano insensato mío lo arregla con tu madre. –toda convencida.

En una biblioteca, se encontraba Tsukasa mirando detenidamente el álbum de fotos recordando los momentos compartidos con Tsukushi. A cada foto donde la veía, la acariciaba sutilmente, recordando el tacto de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, de su cuerpo. Las noches apasionantes que ambos mantenían.

.-¡TSUKASA! –dijo una voz firme de mujer en la puerta.

.-Tsubaki… ¿qué haces aquí¿Es que te han echado de casa? –sorprendido de verla.

Y como respuesta, recibió no una, sino dos bofetadas por parte de su hermana.

.-no has cambiado nada hermanito… sigues recibiéndome de mala manera.

.-tú tampoco has cambiado a pesar de que ya eres una cuarentona…

Otra bofetada recibió por tal comentario.

.-eres un estúpido Tsukasa. Un estúpido, un idiota y un atolondrado. No me extraña que Tsukushi te haya abandonado… lo que me extraña es que no lo hiciera antes…

Eso pareció dolerle al hombre pues no dijo nada.

.-ya estás yendo ahora mismo a casa de su hermano a pedirle disculpas y hacer que regrese…

.-¿eh? –mirándole confuso.

.-lo que oyes… quizás Tsukushi necesite estar lejos de ti para vivir en paz, pero tú la amas… la amas más que a ninguna otra mujer… así que espabila…

.-pero Tsubaki… ya lo intenté cuando se fue de casa… no me hizo caso… ¿qué cambiará ahora?

.-pues vas a pasar la noche y el resto de tus días fuera, si no la traes de vuelta, porque a esta casa no entras hasta que lo hayáis arreglado…

Y literalmente lo empuja hacia la puerta mandándolo a la calle. Los 5 hijos Domyoji que había visto toda la escena de su tía con su padre, estaban sorprendidos ante tal actuación.

.-tía¿no te habrás pasado? –preguntó Ruki arqueando una ceja.

.-con vuestro padre, si uno no se comporta así, no se soluciona nada…

.-pero tía… -comenzó Kouji- eso de que papá pase la noche fuera…

.-tiene razón… -le apoyó Koichi- es seguro que papá y mamá no lo arreglarán…

.-pues que vuestro padre pase una feliz noche al lado de los vagabundos y con los perros callejeros como lo es él en ocasiones…. A ver, mientras nosotros vamos a cenar… Takeru¿quieres okonomiyaki?

.-¡SI! –todo contento- Okonomiyaki… okonomiyaki…

CONTINUARÁ...

o.o.o.o.o

**Notas:** aquí está mi primer fic de Hana Yori Dango.

Para los que conocen la serie de digimon, obviamente los personajes de los cinco hijos son ellos. Me parecieron muy apropiados por la personalidad de Tsukasa y Tsukushi.

Otro punto a destacar de los personajes de digimon que he metido es el sorato, (la relación entre Yamato y Sora) lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. A ver si consigo hacer un fic donde ellos no aparezcan.

Ah! Y a quienes desconozcan la serie de HYD, con gusto os daré una página para que os informéis.

Espero que me dejéis reviews.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Tsukasa Domyoji paseaba por aquellas calles transitables de Tokio en dirección a la casa del hermano de su adorada Tsukushi. También es que no tenía otra opción. O dejaba de lado su maldito orgullo o esa noche la pasaba con los perros. Sonrió al recordar como hace tiempo su querida Makino le había dicho que era como un perro.

-.-.-.-.-

Allí estaba la casa. Todo en orden como desde la última vez que la visitó con su familia. Que recuerdos tan bonitos aquellos. Había hecho su vida junto a ella. Algo que no se hubiera imaginado cuando la conoció por primera vez. También reconocía que en aquel tiempo él era todo un macarra y sin remedio que dejaba en el hospital a cualquiera. Y ese cambio había sido gracias a ella.

-"por favor, que yo el gran y famoso Tsukasa Domyoji tenga que llegar a estos extremos por culpa de una mujer... _¿qué_ _dices¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿Es qué ya has olvidado lo buena que te ha sido la vida gracias a ella?_ Chorradas... –dijo un pequeño Tsukasa vestido de demonio color rojo, su mala conciencia, frente a un Tsukasa pequeño color blanco vestido de ángel- dime¿qué es lo bueno qué le sucedió? Porque más bien fue al contrario, por culpa de un chico, ese tal Jumpei, casi estuvo en peligro de muerte... _eso es porque si fuera más blando y más comprensivo, y sobre todo más claro con sus sentimientos, Jumpei no les habría engañado..._ tonterías... _oh vamos, el amor que sientes hacia Tsukushi te ha hecho otra persona mejor Tsukasa... te han dado cinco hijos maravillosos..._ que podías haberlo conseguido con otra mujer, con Sakurako o incluso con Shigeru... _pero él no las amaba_ no me fastidies hombrecito de bata blanca, la estirpe Domyoji nunca se ha casado por amor, y los padres nunca están en casa y nunca están juntos _pero el caso de Tsukasa es distinto. Él se ha enamorado desde el principio de Tsukushi_ solo porque le recordaba a su hermana. Quería tener a alguien para siempre a su lado para poder pelearse y enfadarse. Solo se interesó por ella por eso, simplemente..._ mentira, eso es masoquismo, y Tsukasa por muy gilipollas que sea no lo es en este caso... _pues amigo es la verdad... _no lo es..._ sí... _no..._ sí... _no..._ sí... _no..._" ¡BASTA YA! –gritó el hombre casi fuera de control- ¡fuera de mi mente!

Ya estaba harto de escuchar aquella conversación de su conciencia. Él y solo él tomaría la decisión acertada como siempre lo había hecho en los negocios y que le habían llevado al éxito.

Decidido y lleno de confianza tocó la puerta de aquella casa.

Y fue ella misma quien abrió la puerta quedándose totalmente sorprendida. Mirándose directamente a los ojos durante unos minutos, viéndose el uno en el reflejo del otro.

Tsukushi estaba tan sorprendida de verle allí. Pensaba que era un espejismo. No podía ser él. Era imposible. Ella no quería verle nunca más. Aquella había sido la decisión que hace tiempo había tomado. Así que asomó su cara dura frente a él.

-lo siento... pero creo que se ha equivocado de puerta... –decidida a cerrarle la puerta en las narices tratándole como un desconocido cualquiera, sin embargo el hombre detuvo a tiempo aquella acción- déjame en paz, maldito desgraciado... la casa de Sakurako está al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡maldita sea Tsukushi! –golpeando la puerta con fuerza por sus palabras- Sabes muy bien que no la estoy buscando... que vine a por ti...

-Domyoji... ¿acaso has olvidado que para ti soy Makino? Así que no vuelvas a llamarme Tsukushi nunca jamás...

-no sé si lo has olvidado pero... por si no recuerdas ya no eres Makino, eres Tsukushi Domyoji, mujer de Tsukasa Domyoji... –eso hizo que la mujer se contrajera un poco y el hombre sonrió con satisfacción al ver que sus palabras hicieron efecto en ella- no puedes negarlo... sigues siendo mi mujer con todos los derechos...

-no por mucho tiempo... –cortándole fríamente. Sacó algo del recibidor de su casa. Un sobre grande y grueso de color marrón, tendiéndoselo- quiero que lo hagas de inmediato... ya te aviso que no quiero ni un yen tuyo... y los niños se quedaran contigo... no quiero tener ya nada tuyo, absolutamente nada... –con lágrimas. Iba a cerrar nuevamente la puerta, y Tsukasa volvió a interceptar esa acción, lo que era más, había entrado en la vivienda y la había cerrado de un golpe seco- Domyoji... –viendo como sus ojos volvían a ser asesinos- por favor vete... no quiero verte más... por favor déjame respirar de una vez...

-es un acta de divorcio¿no? –preguntándole directamente totalmente rabioso- pues no pienso firmar nada... –y acto seguido rompió en dos aquel sobre tirándolo con violencia- no permitiré que te alejen de mí... nadie te alejará de mí y menos unos insignificantes papeles... ¡TÚ ERES MÍA!

-por favor... –suplicándole intentando aguantar las lágrimas que eran inevitables- Domyoji... ya no puedo más... vete de mi lado... deja rehacer mi vida...

-¡NUNCA! –gritándole encolerizadamente- he tenido que luchar mucho, sacrificar muchas cosas para poder tenerte y casarme contigo... ahora no permitiré que por culpa de un asunto de faldas equívoco, nadie, absolutamente "nadie" te llevará de mi lado... de lo contrario, lo mataré... lo perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta y lo despellejaré... y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo... aunque sea Rui...

La mujer empezó a asomar pequeñas lágrimas cayendo libremente por su tez ligeramente bronceada.

Eso bastó para que Tsukasa se ablandara un poco mirándola con tristeza. Aquellas lágrimas siempre habían tenido un efecto instantáneo sobre él.

-por favor, no llores... ya sabes que no me gusta verte llorar...

-nunca he dado indicios para llorar Domyoji... siempre que lloraba de tristeza... "siempre" era por tu culpa... ¡POR TU CULPA SIENTO ESTA PENA QUE ME MATA! –mirándole angustiadamente con más y más lágrimas.

Eso noqueó definitivamente al hombre que dio un paso para atrás involuntario y lleno de tristeza abandonó la casa dejándola sola y con su pena.

Tsukasa dio un último vistazo a la casa y volteó su mirada hacia el centro cerrando los ojos tristemente pensando y recordando, aunque no los momentos felices sino los momentos dolorosos por los que Tsukushi tuvo que afrontar y que como ella había dicho todos y cada uno de ellos estaban relacionados con él. Ya fuera de una forma u otra, él siempre estaba inmiscuido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Llegó a la puerta de su enorme casa de color marfil donde la veía fría y solitaria a pesar de que en esos momentos había gente.

¿Por qué sería ese sentimiento¿Por qué la calidez de su Tsukushi se había ido para siempre?

La puerta principal se abrió y un niño rubio muy pequeñito corrió a recibirle, echándose a sus brazos, el cual Tsukasa cargó.

-hola papito... ¿qué tal? –preguntó inocentemente el niño, inocente como su madre solía ser en su juventud, pensó Tsukasa- ¿y mamá? –mirando a su alrededor- tía Tsubaki dijo que la traerías... ¡ah¿Sabes? Me hizo okonomiyaki. –siguió hablando el niño como si nada.

En la puerta se encontraban una mujer hermosa con un adolescente igual al pequeño. Ambos miraban escena de padre a hijo.

-Takeru, ven... –pidió Yamato- la tía quiere hablar de algo muy importante con papá...

El niño abandonó los brazos de su padre, como niño buen obediente cogiendo de la mano que su hermano tenía.

-vamos... –le dijo.

-Yamato hijo... –llamó Tsukasa desde las penumbras con un rostro inexpresivo.

-sí, padre...

-quiero que... de ahora en adelante, como mi heredero, te encargues del negocio durante una temporada.

Yamato se sorprendió y a la vez tembló de miedo por el cargo que le había dado su padre, pues nunca había trabajado en la empresa. Ni siquiera sabía como funcionaba aquello (no me extraña, porque yo tampoco lo sé :P) pero si su padre se lo pedía así, significaba que las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba. Que su madre había dejado las cosas bien claras. Así que asintió.

Echó una mirada a su tía que miraba muy seriamente a su padre que seguía inexpresivo.

-por favor tía... no seas severa con él... –pidió el joven hijo de Tsukasa y desapareció de allí con su hermano pequeño.

Tsubaki miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. La expresión de su hermano lo decía todo. Además que había venido solo.

-me odia... –empezó Domyoji- me odia con todas sus fuerzas... –con voz quebradiza- no me lo dijo, pero parecía... hasta pidió un acta de divorcio... ¿por qué hermana? –mirándola y entonces la mujer vio por primera vez en su hermano lágrimas de amargura- yo la quiero... la quiero mucho... y ella me ha rechazado como... como una vil rata...

A pesar de ser como era, y ser quien era, era humano después de todo, por lo que empezó a llorar como lo había hecho antes "su" Tsukushi. Era tan terrible recordar que por culpa de una chica, por algo que ocurrió sin querer perdiese algo tan valioso. Eso demostraba que Tsukushi era más sensible de lo que creía. Que tras la fortaleza que ella aparentaba tener, se encontraba un corazón tierno y delicado que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

Entonces, repentinamente Tsukasa se sorprendió al sentir algo cálido y lleno de confort dándole cariño y ternura, pero sobre todo apoyo. Levantó la vista y se encontró a su hermana que le abrazaba como siendo que era. Su hermanito pequeño que había cuidado durante años.

-llora... llora si lo necesitas... siempre te apoyaré hermanito... siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que sea...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente:

-señora... –dijo uno de los criados a Tsubaki- el señor no ha querido levantarse... no responde a nuestros llamados...

-dejadle... dejad que esté solo... –y antes de tomar el café observó a sus cinco sobrinos, todos deprimidos y angustiados. Ellos ya se habían enterado de todo, y alguno que otro estaba confundido, como el pequeño de los cinco- venga chicos, debéis animaros... –dijo su tía con una media sonrisa- ¿acaso queréis recibir así a Rui, Soujiro y a Akira?

-la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ver a nadie –dijo un deprimido Kouji.

-venga no digáis eso... eh... Narumi pon la tele, a ver si estos chicos se alegran un poco... –la doncella hizo lo pedido donde echaban los típicos programas infantiles de la mañana que consiguió atraer especial atención de inmediato del pequeño Takeru, y los otros poco a poco iban tomando atención, sobre todo cuando el programa de entretenimiento infantil finalizaba para dar una serie manga como la que estaban echando (¿y cuál? A vuestro gusto)

Tsubaki suspiró aliviada. La televisión había conseguido que se olvidaran del problema y de todo. Lo malo es que ahora no sabía como hacer para que dejaran de estar hipnotizados ante la serie manga y siguieran desayunando para ir a clase. Ese era el problema en ese momento.

-_"noticia exclusiva..._ –dijo un hombre interrumpiendo que el programa continuara dando un avance de noticias- _se ha dado a la luz de que la mujer del presidente del consorcio financiero, Tsukushi Domyoji, ha sido vista con otro hombre varias veces, incluso noches en un hotel... _–todos se sorprendieron sin excepción- _al parecer la señora Domyoji vive en el antiguo apartamento de su hermano... ¿acaso será un indicio de que el matrimonio Domyoji esté separado¿O quizás la señora Tsukushi Domyoji tenga un amante que su marido ignora?" _–Tsubaki apagó la tele de inmediato jadeando ante lo oído. Y lo que era peor, aquello no era una broma, pues se habían visto vídeos e imágenes donde Tsukushi estaba muy feliz y alegre, pero lo que le sorprendía era el otro... pues lo conocía muy bien. Miró a sus sobrinos que estaban boquiabiertos. Nunca se podrían haber imaginado a su madre con otro.

-señora... –apareciendo una criada por la puerta respirando con fuerza como si hubiera corrido como una loca- ahí fuera hay un montón de gente de la prensa y dicen querer hablar con el señor...

-¡dios mío! –exclamó la mujer al ver que aquellos buitres no habían perdido el tiempo.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO! –apareciendo Tsukasa al otro lado de la puerta con los ojos echando chispas, el cual su hijo pequeño se asustó y corrió a alguno de sus hermanos más cercano- ¿QUÉ HACE TSUKUSHI CON JUMPEI¡¡LO MATARÉ!

Nubes negras surcaron por todo Japón convirtiendo aquel día de primavera en uno gris y oscuro donde algo horrible podría suceder en cualquier momento.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Por fin he subido el segundo capítulo y eso que lo tenía hecho y listo desde hace tiempo. Dependiendo de los reviews que me dejéis subiré el siguiente de inmediato que también lo tengo preparado.

Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que me dejaron un review. Muchísimas gracias.

'Atori'


End file.
